The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Throughout a person's lifetime, the person may relate to both a physical world in which the person lives and a virtual world in which the person may play, learn, work, etc. Augmented reality and mixed reality applications create environments that may blur the limits between virtual and real worlds. Under the current state of the art, however, augmented reality is limited to static physical depictions where, once a physical environment has been augmented, changes in the physical environment are not reflected in the augmentation.